My Little Prince
by Carolyn12
Summary: After a reading of a Story book an argument brakes out between little Sam and Paulina. Sam sees no point in a Prince Charming. But maybe Danny will change her mind? One-Shot!


**Hello! I decide to write another one-shot Whooo!**

**As we all know I do not own Danny Phantom!**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you thought!**

_**Bold Italics- story**_

_Italics - thoughts_

* * *

**_"And so the evil dragon was defeated by the brave and handsome Prince. Once the flames died down he rushed to the Princess and gathered her in his arms, and they shared a small kiss."_**

Miss Cooper grinned at the mix of Aww's and Eww's she got from her class.

_**"I love you my fair Princess! and I you my handsome Prince! They exclaimed to one another before getting on the Prince's white horse and riding off into the sunset. The End!"**_

She closed the book with a smile as she looked over the reaction of the class. Most of the boy's had grossed out face on; while the girls were all starry eyed.

_'well most girls anyways' _she thought.

As she looked at Sam who to put it simply looked highly offended.

"That was so cute! I wish I had a Prince." Paulina said with a dreamy look and the other girls agreed.

Sam's little nose wrinkled in distaste.

"No way! You should just save yourself it would be a lot quicker. You don't need a boy so save ya!" Sam said.

Paulina frowned and glared slightly at her.

"No, A Prince is much better!" Paulina defended.

"No it isn't!" Sam shot back.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nope!"

Paulina growled.

"Yes it would! You just don't like Princes; Because no one would try and save an ugly freak like you!" Paulina shouted red faced.

a small flash of hurt flashed across Sam's face before it was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"Paulina!" Miss Cooper shouted out in a hard tone.

Paulina looked down in slight shame when the bell rang. She ran out the door hoping to avoid a scolding.

Miss cooper let out a sigh before she stood and walked over to Sam who was gathering her things to leave.

"Sam." she called out.

Sam turned to her, but was looking off to the side. Miss Cooper smiled softly at her.

"You know, I agree with you Sam."

Sam's eyes widened "Really?"

"Of course. You should be able to save yourself, but some times you may need to be saved. You may also one day be the one doing the saving."

Sam frowned. "I don't need anyone to save! I can save myself."

Miss Cooper couldn't help but laugh a little at the cute little independent girl.

"That maybe true, but there are somethings that you can't go at alone. Sometimes you need a Prince."

Sam crossed her arms with her head turned away in defiance.

"I don't."

Miss Cooper smiled.

"Sorry Dear, but every girl has a Prince and every boy a Princess. While you may not need him, but he may need you."

Sam just wrinkled her nose causing her odd teacher to laugh again.

"Have a good day Sam, and keep an eye out; you never know when your Prince will show." She finished with a wink, and ruffled her hair.

Sam huffed and tried to fix her hair as she grabbed her bag to leave.

Once outside she noticed there was no one left all being picked up by their parents. Sam stood by the curve waiting for her own ride to show.

Rocking on her feet as she looked around taking in the little bit of nature where was to be seen. When a loud growl pierced the air. Sam froze and turned her head to the left; Standing there glaring was a huge dog.

"Umm...good doggy?" Sam tried while taking a step back.

The dog just growled and started to run at her.

Eyes widening she turned on her heel and ran. She didn't look back as she ran up the steps trying to get back inside the school. Her foot caught on one of the steps and she fell. Sam cried out from the fall and looked behind her to see the dog about to pounce. When a half eaten sandwich flew by the dog who turned to the new target, and ran after it.

Sam looked to see who threw the food. Standing a few steps above her was Danny.

He looked down at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helped her sit up.

"I think so." she said, but winced at the stinging she felt on her knee.

Danny noticed and frowned.

"Your hurt." he stated as he pointed out the small scrap.

Sam looked at it and just shrugged. Danny seemed to be contemplating something, but then smiled.

"I know how to make it feel better!" he said.

Before she could ask how. He leaned down and kissed her knee.

"There all better." he stated happily.

Sam stared at him confused. Danny tilted his head cutely to the side.

"What? Does it still hurt? When mom does that to my boo-boos they feel better." he explained.

Sam looked away with a small blush dancing across her cheeks.

"N-no it doesn't hurt anymore."

Danny smiled happily at that. They sat in silence for a moment when Sam spoke again.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

Danny shrugged.

"I live just around the corner so I'll wait with you. tucker says it gets lonely and scary waiting out here on your own." Danny explained as he looked at the clouds. "But then again that could just be Tucker." He added.

Both laughed at the small joke, and comfortable silence once more filled the air between them.

Danny spoke once more. "Hey Sam, if you don't like Princes... What do you like?"

"Why?" she wondered where the question came from.

"Because I saved the cute girl from the scary dog! That makes me a Prince right? But you don't like Princes, and I don't want you to stop liking me." he explained.

Sam bumped his shoulder with hers.

"I would never stop liking you Danny, but if you must know I much prefer Ghosts." she said.

Danny smiled.

"Then instead of a Prince; can I be your Ghost?"

Sam smiled and nodded. The two friends talked about everything as they waited for Sam to get picked up.

"You know Danny."

"Yeah Sam."

"I'm really not a dog person after today."

Danny just laughed.

Miss Cooper looked on happily while sitting on the windowsill. When she saw Sam was being chased she was going to jump out the window to help, but it seemed Sam's little Prince beat her to it.

_'Or is that little Ghost?'_ Cooper thought to herself with a giggle.

* * *

**So how was it? let me know Please and thank you!**


End file.
